


Distant Growls

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [38]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Master & Servant, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: When it's more expensive to repair a tool than to buy a new one, it's logical to get rid of the useless one instead, as it is to replace the old with the new.





	Distant Growls

**Author's Note:**

> 1986 Movie AU.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

When it's more expensive to repair a tool than to buy a new one, it's logical to get rid of the useless one instead, as it is to replace the old with the new. 

Hook—the Constructicons—know that better than anyone, thanks to all those years working for the Senate with unlimited resources. But, at the same time, he—they—know about the opposite, about how to best preserve and fix tools when the money stops coming or you join a faction that goes against the very governing body that supplied all their whims. 

So, he can understand where things are coming from, but can also retaliate with as good an argument as any Shockwave could deliver – and wouldn't that make the emotionless smart-aleck whatever equivalent of proud or satisfied he could experience. 

Or, better yet, maybe _Shockwave_ could deliver such point instead. 

If he was here. 

If he was still— 

A muted faraway roar cuts through his thoughts, and the only Constructicon—still—in the cell flinches and presses closer into the corner he's—not—hiding in. 

Yes, Hook understands the logic in replacing the old with the new. 

But, alone—in his spark—in a cell, listening to the distant growls of the Sharkticons finishing the last outdated 'tool' of their Quintesson Masters, Hook can't help but think that it is not logical at all.


End file.
